<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Morning by Goddess47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331409">Christmas Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47'>Goddess47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hale Land [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:19:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>For Full Moon Ficlet #412: Amnesty -- I used prompt #402: Child</p>
<p>This fits in the Hale Land universe, it's a random Christmas</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hale Land [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #412: Amnesty</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Full Moon Ficlet #412: Amnesty -- I used prompt #402: Child</p>
<p>This fits in the Hale Land universe, it's a random Christmas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"DA! DA!" </p>
<p>Jamie climbed up on the bed and bounced up and down with both feet. </p>
<p>Peter grabbed him, to stop the bouncing if nothing else. Stiles, the bastard, slept through it, although he had been up late last night. Before coming to bed, he had done enough magic to make him extra tired. </p>
<p>"What do you need, sweetheart?" Peter asked.</p>
<p>"Da! Santa came! There are <i>presents</i>!" Jamie whisper-shouted.</p>
<p>Stiles gave a small snore.</p>
<p>"Santa came?" Peter pretended to be shocked. "And I didn't hear him?"</p>
<p>Jamie frowned for a moment then brightened. "He must be Pack?"</p>
<p>"That must be it!" Peter beamed. "Santa is Pack!"</p>
<p>"HOO-RAY! SANTA IS PACK!" Jamie shouted as he jumped up and down. </p>
<p>"Okay, let's go get some breakfast," Peter decided. He picked Jamie up and left the bedroom. He pulled the door shut behind them.</p>
<p>"But Da! There are <i>presents</i>!" Jamie protested.</p>
<p>"PaPa is tired and needs to sleep a little longer," Peter said. "And Pops is coming. Don't you want him to watch you open presents?"</p>
<p>Peter knew that was faintly evil, getting Jaime to wait for his grandfather.</p>
<p>"I guess," Jamie said, conflicted. "What's for breakfast?"</p>
<p>"Hmm... I don't know..."</p>
<p>"PANCAKES!" Jamie shouted. "AND BACON!"</p>
<p>Knowing the soundproofing would let Stiles sleep, he put Jamie down. </p>
<p>"Okay! Let's wash our hands and get working!" Peter said, leading the way to the bathroom. </p>
<p>Derek came wandering in as they got started.</p>
<p>"Unca Derek! Santa is PACK!" Jamie said. </p>
<p>Derek frowned for a moment, then shrugged. "I guess you're right!"</p>
<p>Derek distracted Jamie by having him help set the table. That let Peter get the coffee started and the food prepared.</p>
<p>John came in, which set Jamie off again. </p>
<p>"POPS! You're here!" Jamie danced around John as he brought a bag of presents with him.</p>
<p>"Hey, kiddo! What's got you going today?" John asked. Derek took the bag from John to put the presents under the tree.</p>
<p>"PRESENTS!" Jamie said. "And Santa is PACK!"</p>
<p>"Jamie, come here," John directed. He sat down and swung Jamie up on his knee. "Jamie, did you eat Santa's cookies?"</p>
<p>Jamie looked surprised then nodded. "Yeah. They were good!"</p>
<p>"How many cookies did your dads leave for Santa?" John asked.</p>
<p>Jamie frowned. "Lots?"</p>
<p>John held up 4 fingers. "This many lots?"</p>
<p>Jamie considered. He counted on his own fingers and then held them all up. "I think there were this many!"</p>
<p>"That's five cookies!" John said.</p>
<p>"FIVE! I ATE FIVE COOKIES!" Jamie declared.</p>
<p>"That explains it," Peter muttered. "Okay, Jamie. Go and get your PaPa. Breakfast is almost ready."</p>
<p>Jamie scampered up the stairs to the bedroom. "PAPA! I ATE COOKIES!" The door shut behind him.</p>
<p>"Oh, lord," John sighed, shaking his head with a small laugh. </p>
<p>"Coffee?" Peter asked.</p>
<p>"Please!" John replied.</p>
<p>"Yes," Derek said. "And now I see why you limit his sugar intake."</p>
<p>"Stiles was just as bad at that age," John admitted. "But cookies and Santa are a dangerous combination."</p>
<p>"We'll have to keep him active for a while and wear him out," Peter said. </p>
<p>"Hopefully, he'll crash after we open the presents," John said. </p>
<p>"If not, we'll take him on a run," Peter said. </p>
<p>"That's something we never could get Stiles to do," John said. "It took both Claudia and I to get Stiles to do anything like that. You have more help here, which is good."</p>
<p>"That's part of what makes having a Pack so good," Peter said. "It's family and we can help take care of each other."</p>
<p>"DA! PAPA IS COMING!" Jamie came careening into the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Then we better get the food on the table," Peter said. </p>
<p>"Come on, kid, I'll get you set up," John said, taking Jamie's hand to put him in his booster seat.</p>
<p>Stiles dropped into a chair at the table. "Sorry. I was going to eat the cookies myself and was so tired when I was done that I forgot."</p>
<p>"Like father, like son," John said.</p>
<p>"PANCAKES!" Jamie said, digging into the plate in front of him. John had put a decent share of bacon on the plate and only a little syrup. Peter had some fresh fruit that John had also put on Jamie's plate.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for breakfast and Jamie was bouncing in his seat. </p>
<p>"PRESENTS!" Jamie said.</p>
<p>"Yes, we can open presents," Peter said. "Derek? Would you give out the presents?"</p>
<p>Derek grinned. "Sure!" He teased Jamie by handing out presents to the adults first. He then 'found' a present under the tree. "Oh! This says Jamie. Is there a Jamie here?"</p>
<p>"ME! THAT'S FOR ME!" Jamie danced in place.</p>
<p>Derek handed the present to him with a laugh. Jamie tore into the present. "PaPa! I got SOCKS!"</p>
<p>"Only your kid would actually like socks," Stiles grumbled, but he grinned.</p>
<p>"As if you don't encourage him," Peter replied with a small kiss.</p>
<p>It took more food and a run in the Preserve before Jamie finally started to wear out. Jamie fought taking a nap until John volunteered to read to him. Stiles got a picture with both John and Jamie asleep on the bed.</p>
<p>Stiles snuggled up to Peter when they were finally able to crawl into bed. </p>
<p>"It was a good day," Stiles said softly.</p>
<p>"Yes, it was," Peter agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>